leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarodziejki Gwiazd
right|300px Czarodziejki Gwiazd — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends. Członkowie * (uroki) * (tajemna magia) * (magia powietrza) * (broń ciężka) * (magia wróżek) * (moc Światła) * (broń palna) * Neeko|Czarodziejka Gwiazd Neeko (Prestiżowa Edycja)|Prestiżowa}} (transformacje) * (broń obuchowa) * (upadły) * (magia lecząca) * (czarna magia) * (upadła) * (koruptorka) 2016 Janna= center|700px }} Quiz |-| Jinx= center|700px }} Quiz |-| Lulu= center|700px }} Quiz |-| Lux= center|700px }} Quiz |-| Poppy= center|700px }} Quiz 2017 Ahri= center|600px }} right|175px . W jej świecie nie ma miejsca na cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość, a jedynie na surową miłość. Mimo jej wymagającej postawy, nikt nie może się oprzeć wyjątkowemu urokowi Ahri.}} 24px|border|link= Kiko Quiz |-| Ezreal= center|600px }} right|175px z innej drużyny...}} 24px|border|link= Yuuto Quiz |-| Janna= center|600px }} right|175px . Zaprawiona w bojach wojowniczka rzadko zdradza tajemnice swojej przeszłości i często wydaje się pogrążona we wspomnieniach z innego okresu swojego życia. Lekko wycofana, łagodna Janna obdarzona jest wyjątkową mądrością i, posiadając rozległą wiedzę na temat przyświecającego im celu, delikatnie prowadzi członków drużyny do głębszego zrozumienia sprawy. Jej opanowanie i spokój idące w parze z wielką mocą stanowią źródło uwielbienia innych Czarodziejek. Nawet nie potrafi się oprzeć sile jej autorytetu.}} 24px|border|link= Zefir |-| Jinx= center|600px }} right|175px . Jeśli komukolwiek udałoby się zajrzeć w głąb jej zawadiackiego serca, ujrzałby palącą potrzebę dbania o bezpieczeństwo wszystkich tych, którzy są jej bliscy. I to za wszelką cenę.}} 24px|border|link= Kuro i border|24px|link= Shiro |-| Lulu= center|600px }} right|175px , jest dziwaczną, lecz uzdolnioną uczennicą drugiej klasy valorańskiego liceum. Wyjątkowa więź Lulu ze Światłem Gwiazd, źródłem mocy każdej Czarodziejki, pozwala jej komunikować się z nim niczym z bliskim przyjacielem. Dla Lulu świat wewnętrzny jest najcudowniejszym z miejsc, przy którym wszystko inne nie wydaje się szczególnie interesujące. Przez swoją fascynację Światłem Gwiazd na zewnątrz może wydawać się obojętna na wagę swojej odpowiedzialności. Jej kapryśne nastroje potrafią wybić z rytmu innych członków zespołu, wszyscy jednak nauczyli się akceptować ją wraz z całym zestawem jej dziwactw. Ostatecznie Lulu jest zawsze obecna, gdy drużyna potrzebuje jej wsparcia. Daje też swojej drużynie odczuć przychylność Światła Gwiazd.}} 24px|border|link= Pix |-| Lux= center|600px }} right|175px , optymizm różowowłosej nastolatki inspiruje innych w obliczu niełatwego, lecz w jej oczach szlachetnego losu. Lux jest bardzo oddana obronie wszechświata, choć sama nie do końca uświadamia sobie wagę swojej odpowiedzialności. Na jej drodze do zostania silną przywódczynią godną wezwania Pierwszej Gwiazdy wciąż znajduje się wiele wyzwań. Na chwilę obecną Lux głęboko wierzy w to, że tak długo, jak jej drużyna walczy ramię w ramię, żadna ciemność nie może się im przeciwstawić.}} 24px|border|link= Promienny Kostur |-| Miss Fortune= center|600px }} right|175px , Miss Fortune, jest w gorącej wodzie kąpanym rewolwerowcem, znanym w całej galaktyce jako pogromczyni potworów. Wściekła z powodu utraty towarzyszy prawa ręka dowódczyni walczy teraz z ich imionami na ustach — nie tyle z poczucia obowiązku, co z chęci zemsty. Nawet pomimo dołączenia do drużyny nowych postaci, nie potrafi zapomnieć tego, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości. Zawsze pierwsza do walki, często lekceważy własne bezpieczeństwo, byle tylko dorwać i zniszczyć każdą bestię w zasięgu jej wzroku. Jej ognisty temperament często prowadzi do starć z innymi członkami drużyny, którzy w jej oczach marnują czas, zamiast poświęcić go na gromienie wrogów. Mimo pogardliwego stosunku do wszystkich wokoło, jedyną osobą, od której Miss Fortune naprawdę stara się trzymać na dystans, jest , którą podejrzewa o niekoniecznie szlachetne pobudki.}} 24px|border|link= Boki i Baki Quiz |-| Poppy= center|600px }} right|175px , zupełnie nonszalancko) traktuje wezwanie Pierwszej Gwiazdy. Choć nie uważa się za bohatera, jest często pierwszą Czarodziejką na polu bitwy, gotowa wypełniać obowiązki przed kimkolwiek innym. Jej rozsądna postawa często pomaga drużynie pozostać na właściwych torach, zwłaszcza w obliczu trudnych decyzji. W oczach Poppy świat ma dwa kolory — czarny oraz biały. Albo jesteś na miejscu, gdy trzeba rozwalić wszystko, co może zagrozić bezpieczeństwu kosmosu, albo to ciebie trzeba rozwalić.}} 24px|border|link= Świetlisty Młot |-| Soraka= center|600px }} right|175px połączona jest specjalną więzią z gwiazdami, choć zarówno ona, jak i reszta jej drużyny nie rozumie jeszcze pełnego znaczenia tej relacji.}} 24px|border|link= Shisa Quiz |-| Syndra= center|600px }} right|175px , jej historię skrywa mgła tajemnicy, choć jasne jak dzień jest to, że jest ambitną wojowniczką, która nie zamierza tracić czasu na rzeczy niegodne jej uwagi. Obecnie piastuje funkcję doradczyni w drużynie , prowadząc ją z dala od nieprzewidzianych niebezpieczeństw i w stronę obiecującej przyszłości. Choć Ahri wierzy w jej oddanie, niektórzy z członków drużyny wciąż kwestionują szczerość jej intencji i podejrzewają, że Syndra byłaby w stanie zapłacić każdą cenę na drodze do osiągnięcia własnych celów.}} 24px|border|link= Multi Quiz |-| Historia Powołanie center|600px Zmiana światów center|600px Roztrzaskanie center|600px Paląca Jasność center|600px Nowy Horyzont center|600px Deszcz Gwiazd center|600px martwi się, czy jej drużyna jest przygotowana na czekające ją w nadchodzącym roku wyzwania. Chcąc zacieśnić więzi w grupie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, młoda przywódczyni organizuje wycieczkę na święto spadających gwiazd. Wspólne oglądanie odbywającego się co roku deszczu meteorytów może być właśnie tym, co połączy jej drużynę. Czy wydarzy się coś, czego się nie spodziewa?}} Piżamowe Przywołanie center|600px zwołuje ważne spotkanie i korzysta z okazji, zapraszając niespodziewanych gości na noc.}} Światło i Cień center|600px zagraża , którzy byli uznani za zaginionych.}} Gwiazda Zmierzchu center|600px zaczyna gęstnieć, akurat gdy i patrolują Miejski Park Valoranu.}} Inwazja right|250px Bądźcie świadkami przybycia nowej, tajemniczej drużyny Czarodziejek Gwiazd i wypróbujcie Inwazję, czyli nowy tryb gry, w którym chronicie miasto przed atakami potworów. Połączcie siły w rozgrywce w trybie PvE dla pięciu graczy, by obronić 'Światło Gwiazd'. Zdobywajcie '''Tokeny Światła Gwiazd' za misje ukończone na tej niestandardowej mapie i wykujcie z nich Totem Nowego Horyzontu oraz tajemniczego bohatera z Warsztatu hextech (losowy trwały bohater).'' Rozwój Projektowanie Tworzenie pierwszej drużyny Czarodziejek Gwiazd polegało na wykreowaniu zupełnie nowego uniwersum, jednak druga tura Czarodziejek oznaczała wprowadzenie nowych postaci do istniejącego już świata. Musiały wyglądać znajomo, jakby od zawsze do tego świata należały, ale jednocześnie musiały odznaczać się jakoś jako drużyna. Częściowo zostało to przekazane przez ich nieco mroczniejszą historię, a częściowo przez wykorzystane efekty graficzne.Projektowanie Czarodziejek Gwiazd Wezwanie gwiazdy W zeszłym roku ekipa Czarodziejek Gwiazd próbowała pokonać wewnętrzne konflikty, żeby zacząć działać razem, stawić czoła siłom zła i wyjść zwycięsko z sytuacji — motyw, który jest prawdopodobnie dobrze znany większości graczy. — Poszliśmy wtedy dość bezpieczną drogą — mówi starszy grafik koncepcyjny '''Paul „Riot Zeronis” Kwon' — i uważam, że dobrze zrobiliśmy, bo próbowaliśmy wprowadzić do League nowy gatunek. W tym roku chcieliśmy jednak pójść dalej i wykonać bardziej ryzykowne posunięcia.'' Częściowo oznaczało to wybór bohaterów, którzy dodadzą Czarodziejkom Gwiazd różnorodności. — Zastanawialiśmy się, które postaci miałyby największy sens. Wzięliśmy pod uwagę to, o co prosili nas gracze i jak wybrani bohaterowie działają razem jako drużyna — mówi menadżer produktu, '''Carlos „I am Carlos” Giffoni'. — Ale naszym nadrzędnym celem było znalezienie bohaterów, których łatwo będzie od siebie odróżnić. To sprawiło, że stał się dość oczywistym wyborem jako pierwszy Czarodziej Gwiazd. objęła rolę mroczniejszej i bardziej tajemniczej postaci. Do tego uzdrowicielka, porywcza rewolwerowiec i charyzmatyczna liderka, i druga drużyna Czarodziejek Gwiazd była gotowa na przygotowywanie grafik koncepcyjnych.'' center|600px|thumb|''Wczesne szkice: Ahri, Miss Fortune, Soraka i Syndra'' Pięć skórek na raz to ogromny wysiłek dla jednego artysty, więc zostały one podzielone pomiędzy wielu grafików. Riot Zeronis objął rolę głównego grafika, co oznaczało, że pomagał ustalić ogólny artystyczny kierunek i język kształtów, zanim inni artyści wzięli się do pracy. Pięcioramienna gwiazda, na przykład, została użyta jako główny symbol oryginalnych Czarodziejek Gwiazd, ale projektanci chcieli ją zmodyfikować, żeby jeszcze bardziej odróżnić oba zespoły. — Zabazgraliśmy mnóstwo serwetek nim w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na czteroramienną gwiazdę — mówi Riot Zeronis. center|600px|thumb|''Gwiazdy Czarodziejek Gwiazd'' right|265px|thumb|''Pierwsze zatwierdzenie spójności: Ahri, Miss Fortune i Soraka'' Kiedy ogólny kierunek projektu został ustalony, artyści pracowali przez większość czasu indywidualnie nad grafiką koncepcyjną każdego bohatera. Riot Zeronis co pewien czas zbierał wszystkie koncepty, gdy jeszcze były w toku, żeby dokonać „zatwierdzenia spójności”. Jego celem było zapewnienie, że wszystkie skórki będą wyglądały jakby pochodziły z tego samego uniwersum. Przyglądał się takim rzeczom jak: czy kolory się uzupełniają, czy używany jest ustalony język kształtów, czy odcienie złota są takie same, czy którekolwiek ze strojów są zbyt podobne lub zbyt różne i, co chyba najważniejsze, czy skórki wyglądają odjechanie zarówno z osobna, jak i czy tworzą razem logiczną całość. Przemalowywał każdy model, bazując na istniejących konceptach, żeby rozwiązać wszelkie problemy ze spójnością. Graficy potem kontynuowali swoją pracę. Proces ten powtarzał się ponad piętnaście razy w całym toku projektowania. — Może trochę przekombinowałem z tym całym procesem, chyba trochę odchodziłem od zmysłów — mówi Riot Zeronis. — Ale serio, nigdy nie jest tak, że narysujemy coś po raz pierwszy i od razu mówimy: „Dobra. Mamy to!”. Potrzeba wiele wysiłku, żeby wszystko wyszło dobrze — mówi I am Carlos. Oto pewne przemyślenia i koncepty towarzyszące tegorocznym Czarodziejkom Gwiazd. Mroczna, tajemnicza przeszłość left|150px|thumb|''Grafika koncepcyjna Czarodziejki Gwiazd Syndry'' to przebiegły, złośliwy typ, więc została celowo zaprojektowana tak, żeby odstawać od reszty grupy. Jej kolory są niespotykanie ciemne jak na Czarodziejkę Gwiazd, wykorzystując ciemny fiolet przełamany akcentami w odcieniu magenty. Gwiazda użyta jej w projekcie jest również odwrócona — gwiazdy wszystkich innych Czarodziejek wyginają się na zewnątrz, ale jej wygina się do wewnątrz. — Jest to wciąż gwiazda czteroramienna, ale nagina język kształtów — mówi Riot Zeronis. Przepaska na oko dodatkowo podkreśla jej mroczną aurę, a podkręcone włosy są wyjątkowo dramatyczne, jak zresztą cała Syndra. Ta konkretna grafika koncepcyjna była decydującym elementem w procesie rozwoju Czarodziejek Gwiazd. Riot Zeronis stworzył ją podczas pierwszych projektów i cały zespół przyjął ją z wielką ekscytacją. Bohaterski wędrowiec right|160px|thumb|''Ostateczny koncept Czarodzieja Gwiazd Ezreala'' był pierwszym Czarodziejem Gwiazd płci męskiej, więc mogłoby się wydawać, że proces jego projektowania będzie stanowił wyzwanie. Tak naprawdę jednak był dość oczywisty. — Chcieliśmy, żeby wyglądał jak czaderski współczesny bohater — mówi Riot Zeronis. — Czerpaliśmy inspirację z wielu anime. Garnitur Ezreala, na przykład, miał wyglądać bardzo oficjalnie i grzecznie, ale jednocześnie przełamywać konwencje dzięki nowoczesnym elementom rodem z fantasy. Ze względu na swoje tło fabularne przez pewien czas Ezreal miał pięcio-, a nie czteroramienną gwiazdę. Kiedyś był zwyczajnym chłopakiem, który żył swoim zwyczajnym życiem na planecie Lux, ale kiedy przybyła druga drużyna Czarodziejek Gwiazd, został przebudzony... i wkrótce zauroczyła go pełna życia, różowowłosa Czarodziejka. Pięcioramienna gwiazda podkreślała planetę jego pochodzenia i więź z Lux. — W końcu powróciliśmy do czteroramiennej gwiazdy, żeby jego efekty graficzne były takie same jak reszty jego drużyny — mówi Riot Zeronis. Napędzana zemstą to zapalczywa i porywcza członkini grupy. Od kiedy w bitwie straciła swoich wcześniejszych sojuszników, bez namysłu zaczęła rzucać się w wir walki, chcąc pomścić swoich poległych towarzyszy. Przy takiej osobowości nie było praktycznie wątpliwości, że MF powinna być oparta o ciepłą paletę czerwieni i pomarańczy. Wczesne projekty skupiały się na włączeniu jej charakterystycznego kapelusza. Przewijały się wszelkiego rodzaju berety, opaski, a nawet kapelusz czarownicy. W końcu jednak zdecydowano, że wszystkie te odważne nakrycia głowy trochę za bardzo umniejszały elegancji skórki i zamiast tego wybrana została prostsza spinka. center|600px|thumb|''Początkowe szkice Czarodziejki Gwiazd Miss Fortune'' Leczyć i chronić left|180px|thumb|''Ostateczny koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Soraki'' Główną inspiracją dla postaci jest trop wstydliwych dziewczynek z anime. — Postaci te są wyjątkowo niewinne, niemalże naiwne, a przy tym bywają smutne i ciche — mówi Riot Zeronis. W ich projekcie zazwyczaj znajdują się elementy skierowane w dół (tak jak w przypadku Shiro z „No Game No Life”), więc oklapnięte uszy i opadające skrzydła Soraki były stylizowane wg tego motywu. Jej kręcone, puszyste włosy odzwierciedlają chmury, co podkreśla jej niewinność i czystość. Ich pierwsze wersje były delikatniejsze i bardziej puszyste, ale zostały odrzucone, bo były zbyt rozpraszające w grze. Schemat kolorów Soraki był niemal zawsze jakąś kombinacją białego, niebieskiego i zielonego. — Wybranie schematu kolorów jest zazwyczaj naturalne. Liczą się emocje — mówi Riot Zeronis. Spokojne, pokojowe odcienie wydawały się najlepszym wyborem dla uzdrowicielki. I w razie jakbyście się zastanawiali — tak, została celowa zaprojektowana z ośmioramienną gwiazdą. Żadne inne detale nie są jednak teraz dostępne. Trudna miłość... i iskry jest liderką tegorocznej drużyny i otrzymała legendarną skórkę — została więc zaprojektowana, by błyszczeć pośród gwiazd. W strojach wszystkich innych Czarodziejek Gwiazd dominuje jeden kolor, podczas gdy Ahri jest pierwszą Czarodziejką, która ma również dodatkowy kolor. — To pomaga jej się odróżnić, ale oddaje też zaawansowaną formę magicznych dziewczyn — mówi Riot Zeronis. center|500px|thumb|''Szkice Czarodziejki Gwiazd Ahri'' Były pewne obawy, że Ahri ma podobny schemat kolorów do , tym bardziej, że obie są liderkami swoich drużyn CG. — Żeby obie Czarodziejki się ze sobą nie pokrywały, próbowaliśmy dać Ahri różne ciekawe kolory. Myśleliśmy: „Co, gdyby była przeciwieństwem Lux?”. Koniec końców doszliśmy jednak do wniosku, że różowe, brzoskwiniowe i fioletowe odcienie będą najlepszym wyborem dla Ahri. right|250px|thumb|''Grafika koncepcyjna Czarodziejki Gwiazd Ahri'' Pozbawienie Czarodziejki Gwiazd Ahri jej wąsików było ciężkim, ale celowym wyborem. Wąsiki Ahri sprawiają, że wygląda bardzo młodzieńczo, a Czarodziejka Gwiazd Ahri miała być jednak bardziej dojrzała. Może nie tyle stara, co zmęczona światem. — Dodanie wąsików zaburzało to odczucie. Próbowaliśmy nawet dać jej wąsiki w innych odcieniach, gwiazdki i inne kształty — mówi Riot Zeronis. — Zawsze jednak ujmowały one elegancji i dojrzałości skórki. Ponieważ legendarne skórki zazwyczaj zawierają zestaw zupełnie nowych animacji, pojawiła się szansa, żeby ogony Ahri stały się jeszcze bardziej puszyste i ekspresyjne niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Możliwości było tak wiele. Co, jeśli wszystkie ogony miałyby inną długość — trochę na zasadzie palców u ręki? Jak powinny poruszać się w grze? Co, gdyby miała ogony zupełnie innego zwierzęcia? — W końcu pozostaliśmy przy tym, co będzie najbardziej rozpoznawalne dla graczy — mówi Riot Zeronis. Tyle, że tym razem wypełnione zostały światłem gwiazd, iskrami i nonszalancją. center|600px|thumb|''Studium animacji ogonów Ahri'' Multimedia Filmy= Zwiastun Skórek - Czarodziejki Gwiazd Odkryj Nowy Horyzont - Zwiastun skórek Czarodziejek Gwiazd 2017 Czarodziejki Gwiazd - ekran logowania Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.） Czarodziejki Gwiazd (2017) - ekran logowania |-| Obrazy= Lux Star Guardian concept.jpg|Koncept Czarodziejki Gwiazd Lux Star Guardian Promo 1.png|Promocja Czarodziejek Gwiazd 1 w 2016 roku Star Guardian Promo 2.png|Promocja Czarodziejek Gwiazd 2 w 2016 roku Star Guardian Promo Japan.png|Promocja Czarodziejek Gwiazd w 2016 roku w Japonii Star Guardian familiar.gif|Towarzysze Czarodziejek z 2016 roku Lulu StarGuardian model.png|Model Czarodziejki Gwiazd Lulu Lux Star Guardian model.png|Model Czarodziejki Gwiazd Lux (aktualizacja 2016) Poppy StarGuardian model.png|Model Czarodziejki Gwiazd Poppy Star Guardian 2017 Promo.png|Promocja Czarodziejek Gwiazd w 2017 roku (obraz 360°) |-| Ikony= Mark of the Star Guardian profileicon.png|Znak Czarodziejki Gwiazd Star Guardian profileicon.png|Czarodziejka Gwiazd Radiant Staff profileicon.png|Promienny Kostur Light's Hammer profileicon.png|Świetlisty Młot Pix profileicon.png|Pix Zephyr profileicon.png|Zefir Shiro profileicon.png|Shiro Kuro profileicon.png|Kuro Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Poro Czarodziejka Gwiazd Star Guardian Ahri profileicon.png|Czarodziejka Gwiazd Ahri Kiko profileicon.png|Kiko Yuuto profileicon.png|Yuuto Boki and Baki profileicon.png|Boki i Baki Shisa profileicon.png|Shisa Multi profileicon.png|Multi New Horizon profileicon.png|Nowy Horyzont Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Olbrzym Pajama Guardian Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Czarodziejka Piżamy Miss Fortune Pajama Guardian Lux profileicon.png|Czarodziejka Piżamy Lux Pajama Guardian Ezreal profileicon.png|Czarodziej Piżamy Ezreal Pajama Guardian Lulu profileicon.png|Czarodziejka Piżamy Lulu Pajama Guardian Soraka profileicon.png|Czarodziejka Piżamy Soraka Star Guardian 2019 profileicon.png|Czarodziejki Gwiazd 2019 Ran profileicon.png|Ran Riku profileicon.png|Riku Saki profileicon.png|Saki Towa profileicon.png|Towa Star Guardian Rakan profileicon.png|Czarodziej Gwiazd Rakan Star Guardian Xayah profileicon.png|Czarodziejka Gwiazd Xayah |-| Totemy= Star Guardian Ward.png|Totem Czarodziejki Gwiazd Star Guardian 2019 Ward.png|Totem Czarodziejki Gwiazd 2019 Pajama Guardian Ward.png|Totem Czarodziejki Piżamy Mimi Ward.png|Totem Mimi New Horizon Ward.png|Totem Nowego Horyzontu Ciekawostki * jest pierwszą skórką wydaną z tej serii. **Jest ona jednocześnie wybrańcem 18px|border|link= Pierwszej Gwiazdy. *Cała seria ma duże nawiązanie do mangi i anime z gatunku mahō-shōjo (magical girl; czarodziejki). Między innymi do: **''Czarodziejka z Księżyca'' (Sailor Moon) **''Cardcaptor Sakura'' **''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *Nazwa wydarzenia "Nowy Horyzont" może być nawiązaniem do programu badań kosmicznych New Horizons. *Przy zagraniu którąś postacią z określonego "sezonu", to start rozpocznie się z określoną muzyką: **1. Sezon - Burning Light **2. Sezon - A New Horizon **3. Sezon - Light And Shadow *Wiadomo, że istnieje wiele członkiń tej organizacji, ale nie wiadomo o ich dokładnej liczbie czy miejsc przebywania. Najczęściej występują w pięcioosobowych drużynach. **Prawdopodobnie z tymi mocami mogą żyć przez bardzo długi czas. ***Pomimo tej zdolności, każda z nich może zginąć w gwałtowny sposób. **Przed zostaniem członkiem organizacji, każdy musi przeczytać i zaakceptować specjalny kontrakt. ***Jednak według to jedynie: "Ta... Szkoda czasu." **Często (w szczególności najstarsze) mają tendencje do bycia rozkojarzonym, cierpiącym z powodu przeżycia bliskich osób czy doznawania koszmarów sennych. * i są jak na razie jedynymi znanymi męskimi członkami organizacji. *Grupa po raz pierwszy spotyka grupę w czasie trwania Letniego Deszczu Gwiazd pod alternatywną . **Miejsce, w przeciwieństwie od oryginalnego miejsca, jest przyjaznym terenem, w którym organizuje się obozy dla uczniów. *Pierwotnymi głównymi wrogami Czarodziejek byli kosmici przypominający Dzieci Pustki. **Po wydaniu 3. Sezonu, głównym wrogiem stała się pierwsza, prastara drużyna Czarodziejek, która pragnie sianie chaosu oraz ściga wszystkich wybrańców 18px|border|link= Pierwszej Gwiazdy ( ). **Początkowo sądzono, że jest w tym samym uniwersum, ale plotkę zdementowano. Jednakże przy dobrym pomyśle, Riot może jakoś ze sobą je powiązać.Spytaj Riot: tarcze i Czarodziejki ***Możliwe, że po wydaniu 3. Sezonu pokazano "pewny wpływ" negatywnej energii, która pod względem wyglądu przypomina Mroczną Gwiazdę. ***Przy wydaniu serii (w którym istnieją skórki i ) określono, że istnieją w tym świecie wersji cyfrowej. ****Co ciekawe ma w tamtej serii . ****Dodatkowo w obu seriach istnieje książka pt. The Storm and the Sabre - romans w motywie . *Prestiżowa wersja (za ) historycznie nawiązuje do "odmienienia po bitwie, w której było oszałamiające zwycięstwo i bolesna strata". **Możliwe, że jest to nawiązanie do "przyszłego" poświęcenia się , aby oczyścić ze spaczenia po pokonaniu . *Po wydaniu drugiego i trzeciego opowiadania można założyć, że ta seria jest w tym samym uniwersum co (z powodu powiązania z ). *Bohaterowie posiadają swoje osobliwe magiczne medium w postaci pupila: ** – 20px|border|link= Kiko ** – 20px|border|link= Yuuto ** – 20px|border|link= Zefir ** – 20px|border|link= Kuro i border|20px|link= Shiro ** – 20px|border|link= Pix ** – 18px|border|link= Mimi (Najczęściej występuje w postaci 20px|border|link= '''Promiennego Kostura', który odpowiednio dobrze wypieszczony przekształca się w pupila.) ** – 20px|border|link= '''Boki' i Baki ** – 20px|border|link= Towa ** – 20px|border|link= Riku ** – 20px|border|link= Shisa ** – 18px|border|link= Multi ** – 20px|border|link= Saki ** – 20px|border|link= Ran **Jedynie jako medium ma broń w postaci 20px|border|link= Świetlistego Młota. *W 2018 roku wydano specjalne wersje skórek dla pięciu członków, którzy mają na sobie piżamy - Czarodziejki Piżamy. Są to: , , , i . **Wraz z tymi skórkami wydano opowiadanie pt. Piżamowe Przywołanie. **W przypadku posiadana podstawowej wersji skórki, wtedy cena "piżamowej wersji" jest zmniejszona z do (o 45%). *Nie wiadomo jak/czy mają coś wspólnego z tą grupą i ich legendą 18px|border|link= Pierwszej Gwiazdy. *W celu odblokowania ikony Znak Czarodziejki Gwiazd, należało wypełnić przed 21 października 2016 roku specjalny quiz. **W 2017 roku pojawił się drugi quiz dotyczący drugiej grupy Czarodziejek. *Występują dwie wersje językowe teledysku z 2016 roku: angielska Burning Light oraz japońska 〜命のキラメキ〜 (Endless Starlight). **Angielska wersja została napisana przez Edouarda Brenneisena. * być może również należeć do tej serii (na podstawie "skórki" dostępnej jedynie w trybie Legenda o Królu Poro). * jest często pieszczotliwie kojarzony z tą serią ze względu na koncept skórki dla bohatera. ** , , i mają specjalne kwestie dotyczącego jego ewentualnego "dołączenia" (bądź uświadomienia). **Pod koniec filmu z jego drugą Prezentacją Bohatera po przeróbce pojawia się wspomnienie o „...najnowszej Czarodziejce Gwiazd.” Zobacz także *Deszcz Gwiazd *Piżamowe Przywołanie *Strona główna 2016 *Premiera Czarodziejek Gwiazd 2017 *Strona główna na Uniwersum League of Legends en:Star Guardian Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Historia